cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations - Brazilian Portuguese
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Brazilian Portuguese translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc ::''cookie: biscoito / bolacha (biscoito = biscuit, cookie = bolacha) ::cookiePlural: biscoitos / bolachas ::perSecond: por segundo ::menu: menu ::stats: status ::stastistics: estatísticas ::updates: updates ::store: loja ::general: geral ::prestige: prestígio ::total: total ::producing: produzindo ::sell: vender ::upgrades unlocked: upgrades desbloqueados ::unlocked: desbloqueado ::achievements: conquistas ::milk: leite ::orangeJuice: suco de laranja ::raspberryMilk: leite com amoras ::chocolateMilk: leite com chocolate ::plainMilk: leite puro ::prestigeNote: (Obs.: cada lasca celestial te dá +2% de biscoitos por segundo. Você pode ganhar mais lascas zerando o jogo com muitos biscoitos.) ::milkNote: (Obs.: Você ganha leite por conquistas. O leite pode desbloquear upgrades únicos depois de um período de tempo.) ::shadowAchievement: conquistas secretas ::shadowNote: (Essas conquistas são injustas ou extremamente difíceis de conseguir. Elas não te dão leite.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' ::singularName: cursor ::pluralName: cursores ::actionName: clicando ::description: Automaticamente clica à cada 10 segundos. Grandma ::singularName: avó ::pluralName: avós ::actionName: cozinhando ::description: Uma vovó simpática para fazer mais biscoitos/bolachas. Farm ::singularName: fazenda ::pluralName: fazendas ::actionName: colhendo ::description: Cultivam plantas de biscoitos vindas de sementes de biscoitos/bolachas. Factory ::singularName: fábrica ::pluralName: fábricas ::actionName: produzindo em massa ::description: Produzem grandes quantidades de biscoitos. Mine ::singularName: mina ::pluralName: minas ::actionName: mineirando ::description: Mineram massa de biscoito e lascas de chocolate. Shipment ::singularName: carregamento ::pluralName: carregamentos ::actionName: enviando ::description: Trazem biscoitos frescos do planeta dos biscoitos. Alchemy lab ::singularName: laboratório de alquimia ::pluralName: laboratórios de alquimia ::actionName: transmutando ::description: Transforma ouro em biscoitos! Portal ::singularName: portal ::pluralName: portais ::actionName: resgatando ::description: Abre uma porta para o Universo dos Biscoitos! Time machine ::singularName: máquina do tempo ::pluralName: ''máquinas do tempo ::''actionName: recuperando ::description: Traz biscoitos do passado, antes mesmo deles terem sido comidos. Antimatter condenser ::singularName: condensador de antimatéria ::pluralName: condensadores de antimatéria ::actionName: condensando ::description: Condensa a antimatéria do universo em biscoitos. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' ::''0: Você quer fazer biscoitos. Mas ninguém quer comer seus biscoitos. ::5: Sua primeira fornada vai para o lixo. O guaxinim do vizinho mal toca nela. ::50: Sua familia aceita experimentar alguns dos seus biscoitos. ::100: Seus biscoitos são populares na vizinhança. ::500: As pessoas estão começando a falar sobre os seus biscoitos. ::1,000: Pessoas falam dos seus biscoitos por milhas e milhas. ::3,000: Seus biscoitos são reconhecidos pela cidade inteira! ::6,000: Seus biscoitos trazem os garotos para o jardim. ::10,000: Seus biscoitos agora tem seu próprio website! ::20,000: Seus biscoitos valem muito dinheiro. ::30,000: Seus biscoitos são vendidos em vários países - e vendem muito bem. ::40,000: Pessoas vem de muito longe para experimentar seus biscoitos. ::60,000: Reis e rainhas de todo o mundo estão desfrutando de seus biscoitos. ::80,000: Agora há museus dedicados aos seus biscoitos. ::100,000: Em nome dos seus biscoitos, um feriado foi criado. ::200,000: Seus biscoitos são agora uma das maravilhas do mundo. ::300,000: Agora, livros de história tem um capítulo inteiro dedicado aos seus biscoitos. ::450,000: Seus biscoitos estão sob vigilância do governo. ::600,000: O planeta inteiro ama seus biscoitos! ::1,000,000: Estranhas criaturas de planetas vizinhos desejam provar seus biscoitos. ::5,000,000: Deuses antigos de todo o cosmos acordaram para comer seus biscoitos. ::10,000,000: Seres de outras dimensões vêm para esta existência somente para experimentar seus biscoitos. ::30,000,000: Seus biscoitos viraram história. ::100,000,000: O universo virou massa de biscoito, em nível molecular. ::300,000,000: Seus biscoitos estão reescrevendo as leis do universo. ::1,000,000,000: Um noticiário local faz uma matéria de 10 minutos sobre os seus biscoitos. Sucesso! (você ganha um biscoito por isso) ::10,000,000,000: é hora de parar de jogar 10,000 Cookies Notícias: descobriram que biscoitos podem random random! Notícias: biscoitos podem deixar random random! Notícias: biscoitos testados em random, não houveram danos. News: Biscoitos são inesperadamente populares com random! News : Desagradáveis caroços de açucar encontrados on random Perto de uma instalação de biscoito; "Eles quase sempre foram assim.", disse biologista. News : Novas espécies de random descobertos em país distante ; "sabia, tem gosto de biscoito.", says biologist." News : "random", revela celebridade. News : Doutores random News : "Biscoitos se misturam bem com random frito" diz mestre cuca controversial. News : "Seus biscoitos tem random?", perguntou o governo avisando contra biscoitos falsificados. News : Cientista prevê iminente "fim do mundo" relacionado á biscoitos; se torna uma piada e se espalha. News : Homem rouba banco, compra biscoitos. News : O que faz biscoitos ter um gosto tão bom? "Provavelmente todo o ***** que eles botam neles.", disse estraga-segredos anônimo. News : Homem descobre ser alérgico á biscoitos; "Que esquisitão.", diz família. News : forasteiro político involvido em escandalo com biscoitos contrabandeados. News : Biscoitos agora estão mais populares que random, provado por estudos. News : Obesidade epidêmica ataca nação; experts culpam random. News : Falta de biscoitos aterroriza cidade, pessoas forçadas á comer cupcakes; "Isso não é o mesmo", diz prefeito. News : "Você tem que admitir, toda essa história de biscoitos é meio sinistra", diz idiota confuso. News : Filme cancelado por falta de atores; "Todo mundo está em casa comendo biscoitos", lamenta diretor. News : comedian forced to cancel cookie routine due to unrelated indigestion. News : Nova religião baseada em biscoitos muda a mente da nação. News : Gravação de fossíl mostra organismos baseados em cookies dominantes durando explosão galês, cientistas dizem. News : Misteriosos biscoitos ilegáis drogaram pessoas; "tem gosto horrível.", diz policial. News : Homem morre após ingerir biscoitos; Investigadores culpam a máfia. News : "O universo meio que faz um loop nele mesmo", sugeste investigador; "É tudo biscoito." News : Incidente com cookie transforma cidade inteira em cinzas; Cidades vizinhas pedem chocolate como pagamento para reconstruir cidade. News : Nossas redes sociais são controladas pela indústria de biscoito? "Isso pode ser o caso", diz teorista maluco da conspiração. News : Biscoitos são populares com todas as idades, incluindo pessoas antes de nascerem.; News : Sabor de biscoito random News : Restaurante apenas de biscoito abrindo na cidade. Comidas tipo biscoito assado, thermidor de biscoito, e de sobremesa: crepes são incluídos. News : Biscoitos podem ser a chave para random, diz cientista. 'Building based' 1 Vovó "Cookies molhados." -Vovó "Nós somos vovós boazinhas." -Vovó "''Servidão por contrato."'' -Vovó "Vem dar um beijinho na vovó." -Vovó "Por que você não me visita mais vezes?" -Vovó "Me liga..." -Vovó 50 Vovós "Absolutamente nojento." -Vovó "Você me deixa doente." -Vovó "Você me dá nojo." -Vovó "Nós Subimos" Vovó "Tudo começa." -Vovó "Tudo acabará cedo." -Vovó "Você poderia ter parado isso." -grandma 1 Fazenda News : Fazendas de biscoitos são suspeitas de obrigarem idosos a trabalharem! News : "Fazendas de biscoito liberam chocolates perigosos nos nossos rios" Diz cientista! News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! News : Fazendas de biscoitos ao ar livre são populares com os jovem hipsters de hoje em dia, diz especialista. News : Biscoitos de fazenda são considerados impróprios para veganos, diz nutricionista. 1 Fábrica News : Fábricas de biscoitos são relacionadas á aquecimento global! News : Fábricas de biscoitos são involvidas á controvérsia de chocolate quente! News : cookie factories on strike, robotic minions employed to replace workforce! News : cookie factories on strike - workers demand to stop being paid in cookies! News : factory-made cookies linked to obesity, says study. 1 Mine News : 2 and 1002 miners dead in chocolate mine catastrophe! News : 2 and 1002 miners trapped in collapsed chocolate mine! News : chocolate mines found to cause earthquakes and sink holes! News : chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! News : depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! 1 Shipment News : new chocolate planet found, becomes target of cookie-trading spaceships! News : massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! News : space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! News : chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! News : ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. 1 Alchemy Lab News : national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! News : chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. News : silver found to also be transmutable into white chocolate! News : defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. News : alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! 1 Portal News : nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! News : dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! News : tourism to cookieverse popular with bored teenagers! Casualty rate as high as 73%! News : cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. News : "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." 1 Time Machine News : time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? News : time machines used in unlawful time tourism! News : cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. News : various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of dough! News : "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." 1 Antimatter Condenser News : first antimatter condenser successfully turned on, doesn't rip apart reality! News : "explain to me again why we need particle accelerators to bake cookies?" asks misguided local woman. News : "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". Category:Translation